lovelove days
by kireina toshirou
Summary: Minho dan Taemin adalah teman akrab Minho mempunyai perasaan pada Taemin, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang cewek yang ngefans pada Taemin dan berniat menjauhkan Taemin dari Minho... apakah akan berhasil?


Hola aku kembali ke dunia per-fanfictionnan dengan fic kolaborasi bareng Hiru-chan…

Di sini ada 4 tokoh OC

Karakter pertama Mora Hazuki…

Wajahnya imut-imut dengan rambut panjang yang sering di ikat dua. Tipikal orang yang gampang di manfaatin namun blak-blakan.

Gak pernah menang dari adiknya. Sangat suka sama Taemin.

Mempunyai moto hidup ' Taemin adalah segala-galanya'

Ai Hazuki.

Adik dari Mora, wajahnya dewasa dan rambutnya tergerai panjang. Tipikal orang yang gak mungkin di manfaatin dan mempunyai perintah yang tak dapat ditolak. Sangat menyukai uang.

Moto hidup uang adalah segala-galanya.

Kireina Nakazumi.

Sering dipanggil Rei, kakak sepupu dari Mora dan Ai. Wajahnya manis dan rambut panjangnya sering di kuncir kuda. Tipikal orang yang suka cari-cari masalah, apalagi nyindir Jonghyun dan sangat takut pada tatapan tajam Key. Pacar dari personil Shinee yaitu Onew.

Gak punya moto hidup, karna dia selalu berpikir main dan main terus.

Hiruzuka Akani

Sering dipanggil Hiru, sahabat dari Rei. Wajahnya cantik dan mempunyai rambut pendek sebahu. Tipikal orang yang sulit ditebak apa maunya. Pacar dari personil Shinee yaitu Key.

Moto hidup masih misterius.

Love-love days

Zrat….ngung…

"Sudah kubilang naik pesawat saja! Kenapa kau mau naik helicopter, sih?" teriak seorang gadis berkuncir dua.

"Jangan! Itu mahal!" kata seorang gadis dengan rambut terurai panjang dan bando polkadot yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Hah Ai~

Kau ini benar-benar payah! Masa pada diri sendiri pelit! Kan…"

"Jangan banyak bicara kak Mora! Kita sudah sampai! Kak Rei dan kak Hiru pasti sudah menunggu!" kata gadis bernama Ai itu.

"Huft…" gumam Mora. Tiba-tiba gadis itu ingat akan suatu hal…

"Katanya mau nonton konser, kok mau ketempat Rei?" tanyanya dengan wajah selugu mungkin.

Buk!

Sebuah tas melayang keatas kepala gadis bernama Mora itu.

"Kau ini bodoh atau sok lugu? Coba kau pikirkan! Kita ini baru pindah ke Korea, masa kau mau langsung nonton konser Shinee sih? Pikir dong!" kata Ai. Mora memajukan bibirnya dan memasang ekspresi seimut mungkin.

"Habis~

Aku mau ketemu Taemin kusayang! Kurasa dia pasti sangat merindukanku!" kata Mora. Dia memegang kedua tangannya dan berputar seperti anak kecil. Ai yang melihatnya merinding.

"Pede sekali! Kalau kau mau nonton, pergi aja sendiri!" kata Ai. Dia memasuki rumah mewah bergaya Eropa.

"Hei, kalau aku ada uang! Sudah lama aku pergi dari sini!" teriak Mora dengan keras.

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Ai. Dia merasakan firasat buruk pada kantongnya.

"Bagi uang dong," kata Mora dengan menengadahkan tangannya, tak lupa dia memasang puppy eyes yang entah dia pelajari dari mana.

"Tidak!" kata Ai tegas.

"Ayolah! Kumohon!" kata Mora mulai merengek.

"Tidak! buang-buang uang saja!" kata Ai. Mora memasang aura angker di sekelilingnya.

"Padahal aku kakakmu! Seenaknya saja kau—" Mora memutus perkataannya. Dia memasang deathglare dan membentuk tangannya seperti pistol.

"Seenaknya saja kau memerintahku! Cepat serahkan uangnya!" kata Mora layaknya bandit nyasar. Ai menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang.

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan boros!" kata Ai dengan berat hati mengeluarkan anak kesayangannya dari tempat yang paling aman.

"Terima kasih adikku tercinta!" kata Mora sambil mengecup pipi Ai.

"Menjijikkan," gumam Ai.

"MORA! AII!" teriak seorang gadis dengan rambut di kuncir kuda. Ai dan Mora menoleh serempak.

"REI! AKU MERINDUKANMU!" kata Mora sambil berlari slow motion layaknya film India. Ai melihatnya dengan tampang tak minat, dia berjalan menjauh dan pura-pura tak mengenali mereka.

"Ah…Mora! Kangen sekali aku padamu!" kata gadis bernama Rei itu.

"Aku juga kangen padamu," kata Mora sambil memeluk Rei dengan kuat.

"Maaf, kalian tidak takut disangka yuri?" kata gadis berambut pendek sebahu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Mora refleks mendorong Rei.

"Maafkan aku Taemin! Aku gak bermaksud selingkuh!" kata Mora nangis Bombay.

"Sudah kangen-kangenannya?" kata Ai yang muncul di depan Mora secara tiba-tiba.

"Kya….SETAN!" teriak Mora histeris. Ai memukul Mora dengan tas yang di bawa-nya.

"Ai hentikan! Mora itu sudah bodoh! Jangan kau pukul lagi! Kau mau dia semakin bodoh?" tanya gadis berambut pendek tadi.

"Hiru! Kau mau menolongku atau mengejekku sih?" tanya Mora yang ikut panas. Ai menghentikan aksinya dan berjalan memanggil taksi.

"Lho! Ai, katanya mau nonton konser Shinee?" tanya Rei. Ai membalik tubuhnya.

"Tidak! kakakku yang bodoh yang mau menontonnya! Aku tak berminat kok," kata Ai.

"Sudahlah Rei, Ai itu tak mengerti trendy anak jaman sekarang. Yang di pikirkannya itu uang dan uang. Kayak orang tua saja!" kata Mora. Ai berhenti membuka pintu taksi yang hendak dia masuki dan memandang sadis pada Mora.

"Hmm…sejenis nenek-nenek ya, Mor?" tanya Rei.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah!" jawab Mora dengan santai. Ai memancarkan api di sekeliling tubuhnya dan menatap tajam pada Mora.

"Sabar Ai!' kata Hiru.

"Kalian menantangku ya? Kalau begitu baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang juga!" kata Ai. Mora dan Rei tersenyum lebar, dan mereka pun pergi ketempat konser.

2 jam kemudian…

"Kya…! Taemin kusayang! I Love you!" teriak Mora sekeras mungkin. Para penonton melihat Mora dengan heran dan Hiru, Rei, serta Ai menjauh pergi seolah-olah tak mengenalnya.

Sementara itu di atas panggung Taemin tersenyum dan dia melemparkan bunga mawar kearah Mora. Mora menerimanya dengan suka cita dan entah sejak kapan mata Mora berubah bentuk menjadi hati. Dia berlari mendekati Rei dan Ai.

"Lihat! Sudah kubilang dia menyukaiku kan? Ah…sebentar lagi dia pasti akan mengajakku menikah," kata Mora dengan pedenya.

"Oh ya? Aku rasa dia tak mengenalmu!" kata Ai dengan entengnya. Mora menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau iri padaku! Sejak kami belum di lahirkan kami sudah berjanji akan menikah! Dan lihat, dia melemparkan bunga mawar kearahku! Itu bearti dia mengatakan pada semua orang kalau dia adalah milikku!" kata Mora dengan angkuhnya(author: astagfirullah halazim! Makhluk apa ini? Narsis banget!).

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu coba kau lihat kearah panggung! Apakah kau bisa jelaskan padaku maksud dari lelaki itu!" kata Ai. Mora berbalik, matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga lebar melihat Minho personil Shinee memeluk Taemin.

"APA! LANCANG SEKALI DIA MEMELUK TAEMINKU SAYANG! DASAR KAU COWOK MESUM!" teriak Mora menggila.

Sementara Minho yang berada di atas panggung hanya tersenyum penuh ke menangan.

"Hahahahahahaha

Katanya pacarmu! Tapi kenapa dia terlihat bahagia saat di peluk oleh orang itu!" tawa penuh ejekan keluar dari bibir tipis Ai. Mora memelototi Minho, dia mengirim deathglare terbaiknya.

'Awas kau Minho,' pikir Mora.

Hiru yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

'ada yang menarik nih,' pikirnya

Tak berapa lama konser pun berakhir. Mora dan Ai mengajak Rei serta Hiru untuk mengunjungi rumah baru mereka. Awalnya Rei setuju namun Hiru mengatakan ada hal penting yang mau mereka lakukan. Maka Mora dan Ai pun pulang berdua.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Rei tak mengerti. Hiru tersenyum.

"Tidak mau mengunjungi Onew?" tanya Hiru, Rei diam dan melihat Hiru.

"Aku yakin bukan itu maumu!" kata Rei. Hiru berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah Rei.

"Apa sih Rei! Aku kan hanya kangen sama Key!" kata Hiru. Rei melotot pada Hiru.

"Jangan bohong, Ru! Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama! Dan aku tahu benar dengan sikapmu!" ucap Rei.

"Hihihihi!" tawa ala setan Hiru keluar(author : yang satu punya tatapan mematikan. Eh yang satunya punya tawa ala setan! Benar-benar pasangan yang menyeramkan!). Rei bergidik dan nampaknya dia tahu rencana apa yang ada di otak sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tahu, Ru! Ayo kita ketempat mereka!" kata Rei.

'Lebih lama bersamanya, aku bisa-bisa di kumpuli para setan' pikir Rei. Mereka berjalan dan akhirnya tiba di ruang ganti Shinee.

"Permisi, apa kami mengganggu kalian?" tanya Hiru dengan anggunnya. Key menoleh dan langsung menghampiri Hiru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Key.

"Apa tidak bisa kalian menunda acara bermesra-mesraannya?" tanya Jonghyun dengan ketus.

"Idihh….yang gak punya pacar sirik aja! ya kan Onew appa?" tanya Rei pada Onew yang sibuk memakan nasi karenya.

"Appa!" teriak Rei kesal karna di kacangin.

"Hahahahaha

Onew-hyung saja tak peduli!" tawa Jonghyun membuat Rei gondok. Dia mendatangi Onew dan memukul kepalanya.

"Aku gak akan pernah memanggilmu 'appa' lagi!" kata Rei. Onew tersedak dan nyaris memuntahkan makanannya.

"Onew-hyung! Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Rei. Jonghyun tertawa semakin kuat. Sementara itu Hiru mengelap keringat Key.

"Tadi capek sekali ya?" tanya Hiru. Key mengambil botol air minum dan meneguknya.

"Lumayan. Tadi ada yang teriak besar sekali! Kau kenal dia?" tanya Key. Hiru hanya cengengesan dan wajah Rei pucat pasi.

"Apa maksud dari tawamu?" tanya Key. Hiru hanya menggeleng dan meletakkan jari manisnya di bibir.

"Rahasia," katanya setengah berbisik. Key tahu benar maksud dari tanda ini dan dia tak menanyakannya lagi pada Hiru.

"Hei, kalian berdua mau ikut ke flat kami?" tanya Key. Rei dan Onew mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Jelas! Kalau tidak kami tak bisa makan!" kata Rei. Taemin melihat pada Key.

"Aku tak diajak?" tanya Taemin dengan polos. 'Deg!' jantung Minho berdebar kencang.

"Lho? bukannya kau dan Minho mau ketaman bermain?" tanya Jonghyun. Rei dan Hiru menoleh. Hiru kembali mengeluarkan tawa setannya dan Rei mulai berpikir…

'Gimana reaksi Mora kalau dia tahu hal ini?'

"Oh iya..ya..

Kalau begitu ayo kita lekas pergi Minho-hyung!" kata Taemin sambil menarik tangan Minho. Diam-diam Hiru mengambil foto mereka.

'Tambah menarik nih' pikir Hiru. Key semakin menatap aneh pada Hiru. Dia belum bisa menebak apa yang di inginkan kekasihnya.

"Kau Jonghyun! Apa kau mau mengikuti kami ha?" tanya Rei. Onew nyaris tertawa kalau saja Rei tidak menginjak kakinya.

"Huh! Bilang saja kalau kau mau mengusirku!" kata Jonghyun.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rei. Jonghyun mengirim deathglarenya dan Rei mengejek dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Dasar gak punya pacar!' ujar Onew. Rei sumring dan kembali menggandeng tangan Onew.

"Iya benar Onew-appa," kata Rei manja. Jonghyun keluar dengan membanting pintu dan Key serta Hiru hanya menggeleng maklum. Kemudian mereka pergi ke flatnya Key dan Hiru.

Sementara itu di tempat Taemin…

"Minho, kita mau main apa dulu?" tanya Taemin. Minho menatap wajah Taemin dengan lekat. 'Manisnya' batin Minho.

"Kita main apapun yang kau suka," jawab Minho sambil menggandeng tangan Taemin.

'Deg!' jantung Taemin berkerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'perasaan apa ini? Apa….' batin Taemin. Matanya menatap wajah Minho.

'Deg!' jantung Taemin berdegup lagi. Entah bagaiman perasaan Taemin, darahnya seolah-olah naik dan berkumpul di wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Minho dengan cemas.

"Eng…enggak…engak ada apa-apa," kata Taemin dengan gugup. Minho yang melihat wajah Taemin yang memerah menganggapnya lucu, imut dan menarik.

'Jangan-jangan…

Jangan-jangan jantungku konslet lagi! Wah gawat ini!' batin Taemin cemas.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih?" tanya Minho. Taemin menggeleng lemah.

"Kayaknya aku kelelahan. Ya mau gimana lagi, kita kan habis konser." kata Taemin. Minho merasa bersalah dan dia mengajak Taemin duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di taman.

"Kau mau itu?" tanya Minho yang menyadari bahwa Taemin menatap penjual ice cream.

"Hmmm boleh?" kata Taemin. Dia meletakkan jarinya kebibirnya dan menatap Minho dengan ekspresi super imuttt.*author tepar*.

"Tentu saja boleh," ujar Minho. Dia berdiri dan memesan dua ice cream coklat dan memberikannya pada Taemin.

"Terima kasih," kata Taemin sambil memajang senyum manisnya. Mereka memakan ice creamnya sampai habis dan Minho melihat ada sisa ice cream yang menempel di sudut bibir Taemin.

Slep..

Minho menjilat sisa ice cream yang ada di sudut bibir Taemin. Refleks muka Taemin memerah.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja," kata Minho. Lagi-lagi jantung Taemin memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Minho, sepertinya aku memang sakit. Kita pulang saja yuk!" kata Taemin. Minho tak mungkin bisa menolak permohonan Taemin. Mereka pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

Di tempat flat Key…

Key dan Hiru sedang asyik memasak, sedangkan Onew dan Rei sibuk sendiri.

"Onew-appa, kita Bantu mereka yuk!" ajak Rei. Dia mendekati Onew dan menarik tangannya.

"Gak ah…terakhir kali aku memasak, aku menumpahkan minyaknya dan seingatku saat kau memasak telur, kau memasukkan isi telur lengkap dengan cangkangnya. Hah…lagipula untuk apa repot-repot, toh Key tak pernah keberatan kan?" kata Onew. Rei cemberut dan menempel manja pada Onew.

"Ayolah Onew-appa, aku kan juga mau memasak untukmu! Kau tak mau makan masak kan ku?" tanya Rei.

'Sebenarnya aku tak mau makan masak kanmu, gak higienis dan gak menjamin keselamatan konsumennya. Tapi kalau aku katakan…' Onew melirik Rei.

'Bisa mati aku…' batin Onew.

"Iya..iya..aku mau kok," kata Onew. Rei tersenyum senang, dia menggandeng(baca : menyeret) Onew ke dapur. Tapi baru satu langkah di dalam dapur, Key sudah menuding mereka dengan spatula.

"Jangan macam-macam!" kata Key dengan angker. Tatapan tajam andalannya dia keluarkan dan membuat ciut mental Rei.

"A-aku hanya mau Bantu kok! Aku janji gak bakal bikin repot!" kata Rei. Key tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap tajam pada Rei. Rei melihat Onew dan meminta bantuan, tapi Onew malah 2 kali lebih ketakutan dari Rei. Reipun menoleh pada Hiru, dia mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Hi-Hiru~" kata Rei nyaris menangis. Hiru merasa iba dan menatap Key dengan lembut.

"Key…" panggil Hiru.

"Tidak akan!"

"Ayolah…" kata Hiru dengan nada membujuknya. Key menoleh dan merasa menyesal…

"Ti-tidak!" kata Key dengan gugup, nampaknya pertahanannya sedang goyah.

"Aku mohon…" kata Hiru. Dia tersenyum dan mengatubkan kedua tangannya. Ini adalah ekspresi andalan yang dia lakukan untuk menaklukkan Key. Apakah dia akan takhluk? Saksikan di bioskop-bioskop terdekat*author di kejar masal*

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," kata Key sambil menghela nafas. Hiru tersenyum dan mencium pipi Key.

"Makasih ya," katanya. Key memegang pipinya, namun suara iblis(menurut Key) mengganggu adegan mesra mereka.

"Ehem..ehem…kami mau masak apa nih?" tanya Rei dengan antusias. Key menatap tajam pada Rei, dan Rei membungkam mulutnya lalu menangis di dada Onew yang sibuk menceramahi ke bodohan Rei.

"Kau ini, makanya jangan bangunkan naga yang tertidur! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa suka pada orang bodoh sepertimu! Pada hal ma…." Kata-kata Onew terhenti saat dia melihat Rei telah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Onew-hyung…"

"A…apa Rei-umma," kata Onew dengan gemetar. Rei menggeretakkan jarinya dan siap memangsa Onew.

"Cari mati ya?" katanya dengan senyum tak jelas yang melekat di bibirnya, dan setelah itu kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi, mari kita ketempat Key dan Hiru.

"Sedang masak apa?" tanya Key. Hiru tersenyum dan mengangkat kangkung yang baru dicucinya.

"Ini, aku mau masak tumis kangkung. Kau suka kan?" tanya Hiru. Key mendekati Hiru dan Hiru melihat Key.

"Ada apa?" kata Hiru. Key menggosok pipi Hiru.

"Ti—"

"Dimana telurnya ya?" tanya Rei yang nongol di depan Hiru dan Key. Key selalu berpikir untuk membuat Hiru tidur dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membunuh Rei. Key melempar telur yang ada di dekatnya dan Onew yang sekarat tanpa sengaja menangkapnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kami barang cuman semenit saja!" kata Key dengan kesal. Rei terdiam, dia memang bodoh tapi dia cukup mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Key.

"Huh..maaf! sekedar saran, seharusnya kau harus lebih agresif lagi…

Jangan cuman sampai segitu doang," kata Rei.

'Memangnya siapa yang tak memberi kesempatan padaku dan Hiru, hah?' batin Key. Dia menjauh dan melanjutkan memasaknya.

Sementara itu Rei sedang mengambil telur dari tangan Onew dan dia mulai melirik-lirik oven yang ada di depan matanya.

"Onew-hyung! Kita masak telur panggang yuk!" ajak Rei. Onew mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukannya menurut teori itu akan membuat oven meledak?" tanya Onew balik. Rei melempar-lemparkan telur yang dia pegang.

"Itukan cuman teori, memangnya Onew-hyung pernah mencobanya?" tanya Rei. Onew menggeleng dan menatap Rei.

"Tidak! tapi jujur saja aku tak mempercayai teori itu," kata Onew.

"Aku juga tak percaya! makanya kita coba." kata Rei. Lalu ia memasukkan telur yang dia pegang ke dalam oven.

Di saat yang bersamaan…

Key dan Hiru sudah semakin dekat. Key sudah cukup panas diceramahi oleh orang(menurut Key) yang tak pantas menceramahinya.

"Mmm… Key, kayaknya aku punya firasat buruk nih," kata Hiru. Key mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kurasa Rei tidak cukup bodoh untuk melakukan kesalahan yang-"

JDAR! BRAKK!

Terdengar bunyi oven yang meledak.

"KYAAA…ONEW_HYUNG!" teriak Rei. Key menoleh gugup kearah Rei. Matanya melotot dan dia menggeram.

"REI! TERNYATA KAU MEMANG BODOH!" jerit Key kayak orang kesetanan. Kali ini Hiru tak berminat untuk menghentikan Key.

"KELUAR! KALIAN TAK BOLEH MAKAN DI SINI!" teriak Key sambil menendang Onew dan Rei keluar dari dapur.

"Rei, ingatkan aku untuk selalu mempercayai teori." gumam Onew. Dan kali ini pasangan bodoh itu harus mengeluarkan uang untuk makan malam mereka.

Keesokkan harinya di rumah Mora dan Ai….

Jam 07.30 pagi.

Ai dan Mora masih tidur di ranjang mereka. Ai tidur bak putri raja, sedangkan Mora seperti kuda liar.

Tring…tring…tring*anggap aja suara jam weker*

"Eng…kak.." panggil Ai. Mora tak bergeming sedikit pun dari posisinya.

"Ngg.. kak Mora!" panggil Ai sedikit keras. Mora masih tak bergerak, dia malah menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Tring…tring…tring….

"Akh…brisik!" Ai mengumpat dan melemparkan jam weker itu kearah Mora. Mora bangkit dan memegangi kepalanya yang di tipuk dengan jam weker.

"Ai! Aku sudah cukup bodoh tahu!" kata Mora kesal.

"Salahmu kebo!" umpat Ai. Mora hanya menatap Ai tajam, dia hendak membalas tapi Hpnya berbunyi…

Baby

Naega soomeul

Meomchool su oh crazy

Neomu yeppeo gyeondil su oh crazy

Neo anm…

"Halo?' sapa Mora.

"Halo, Mor, kalian ada waktu hari ini?" kata Hiru dengan lembut.

"Emmm…." Mora melirik Ai yang sedang tertidur.

"Kalau aku sih ada, tapi kalau Ai…"

"Aku ada waktu asal tak berhubungan dengan uang," kata ai yang entah bagaiman dapat mendengar percakapan Mora dan Hiru.

"Oh…ini tak ada hubungannya dengan uang kok, jadi kalian bisakan?" kata Hiru memastikan.

"Engg…" gumam Mora.

"Okay, aku dan Rei mau mengajak kalian jalan-jalan. Ya sekalian mengenalkan kalian pada seseorang," kata Hiru. Dia sengaja membuat nada yang cukup misterius, agar Mora merasa penasaran.

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia, pokoknya kami jemput jam 9 pagi." dan sambungan telpon pun terputus.

"Ha…

Yah terputus! Ukh… dasar Hiru!' gumam Mora. Dia melirik keranjang Ai yang pemiliknya entah sudah pergi kemana.

"Cepat sekali dia pergi," kata Mora takjub.

Jam 9 pagi mobil Porsche Carrera GT milik Hiru telah sampai di halaman depan rumah Ai dan Mora.

"Wah…rupanya kalian sudah siap ya?" kata Hiru takjub.

"Iya….aku juga gak nyangka Ai mau ikut," kata Mora. Hiru tersenyum…

"Baiklah, kalian ikut aku atau…"

"Ikut kau saja, harga bensin sedang mahal," kata Ai yang langsung nyelonong masuk ke mobil Hiru.

"Sejak dulu Ai gak berubah ya?" tanya Hiru sambil terkikik geli.

"Iya, tetap pelit!" kata Mora. Mereka pun pergi, di perjalanan Mora tak henti-hentinya menanyakan pada Hiru kemana mereka akan pergi, dan Hiru hanya tersenyum.

30 menit kemudian merekan telah sampai kesebuah gedung apartmen yang cukup mewah….

"Rasanya aku kenal tempat ini," kata Mora.

"Sok tahu," kata Ai. Mora mendeathglare Ai yang nampaknya tak berpengaruh pada deathglare Mora.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk," ajak Hiru. Mora yang memakai baju biru dengan renda-renda di sekitar pundaknya dan rok biru yang di sepadankan dengan sepatu bots biru. Dia juga memakai aksesoris pita biru di rambutnya dan menenteng tas chappy berwarna biru yang menambah kesan imutnya. Sedangkan Ai hanya memakai kaos putih yang ditutupi jaket hitam dan memakai rok hitam serta memakai sepatu cats putih yang menambah kesan cueknya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil mereka dari belakang.

"HIRUU!". Dan mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang.

"Rei?" tanya Mora. Rei mengerem dan berhenti berlari tepat di depan Hiru.

"Hiru ikut aku!" kata Rei serius lalu menyeret Hiru menjauh dari Ai dan Mora.

"Kenapa kau bawa mereka kemari?" tanya Rei. Hiru merubah senyumnya menjadi senyum setan andalannya.

"Hihhihih….

Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hiru balik. Sekarang Rei paham kenapa Hiru kemarin tertawa setan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tahu kan di sini ada Taemin!" kata Rei serius.

"Tak apa, toh aku sudah bilang pada Key," dusta Hiru.

"Ta-"

"Sudahlah, aku yakin tak akan ada masalah…

Ya seharusnya…" ujar Hiru. Rei hendak menyangkal namun Hiru sudah pergi dan menarik Mora dan Ai ke dalam gedung apartemen.

'Karna kau yang bicara, justru itu yang membuat aku yakin akan ada masalah Hiru,' batin Rei. Rei tak mau ambil pusing, dia pun mengikuti Hiru memasuki gedung aparteman.

Sesampainya mereka di salah satu apartemen yang di depannya bertuliskan 'yang gak berkepentingan di larang masuk' jantung Mora berdebar keras, sedangkan Hiru yang melihat reaksi Mora hanya terkikik geli.

"Permisi," kata Hiru sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk saja," kata orang dari dalam. Hiru membuka pintu dengan lambat dan membuat penasaran Mora yang jantungnya sudah konslet dari tadi.

Pintu terbuka lebar. Mata Mora terbuka lebar dan senyum sumring menghiasi bibirnya.

"TAEMIN!KYAAAAAAAA!" teriak Mora dengan suara ultrasoniknya. Taemin yang sedang minum tersedak dan melihat seorang gadis yang melompat ke arahnya.

"TAEMIN!AKU RINDU SEKALI PADAMU! APA KAU JUGA MERINDUKAN AKU?" teriak Mora dengan menggebu-gebu. Onew yang tertidur di kamarnya saja langsung bangun mendengar teriakkan Mora.

"BERISIK!" teriak Onew dari dalam kamar. Mora sama sekali tak mengindahkan teriakkan Onew, dia masih sibuk memeluk Taeminnya tersayang-?-

"Taemin…ternyata tidak sia-sia aku pindah dari Japan untuk bertemu denganmu. Kita memang sudah di takdirkan!" kata Mora sambil terharu. Taemin hanya bengong, kalau jujur dia gak ngerti apa yang di katakana oleh orang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Jonghyun yang melihat kejadian barusan juga ikut terbengong-bengong. Dia menganggap ada sipanse yang kabur dari kebun binatang.

"Ssst….kau kenal dia Key?" tanya Jonghyun pada Key yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Tidak! tapi rasanya aku mendengar suara Hiru, tapi kenapa dia yang masuk ya?" tanya Key bingung.

"Mmm…kayaknya Hiru masih di depan pintu deh, tuh dia membawa gadis lain ke sini. Tapi yang satu ini berpenampilan dewasa." Kata Jonghyun. Key menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Hiru dan Ai memasuki ruangan apartemen yang di ikuti Rei dari belakang. Hiru sedari tadi tertawa. Jonghyun bergidik dan Key nampaknya sudah tahu apa rencana Hiru.

"Kak, jangan buat malu aku!" kata Ai. Mora melepaskan pelukannya dari Taemin dan dia berlari lalu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Hiru.

"Aku malu," kata Mora malu-malu. Ai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya urat malu?" kata Ai heran. Jonghyun yang mendengarnya tertawa dan Key mendekati Hiru.

"Ada acara apa ini?" tanya Key. Hiru tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Key.

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan mereka. Mereka sepupunya Rei. Iyakan Rei?" tanya Hiru. Rei terlihat gelagapan, dia tak mengetahui apa-apa tapi malah di libatkan dalam drama picisan yang di buat oleh Hiru.

"Ah…mu-mungkin," jawab Rei kaku. Key menatap heran pada Rei.

"Katanya sepupumu?" tanya Key. Rei menoleh ke Hiru dan memperoleh senyuman iblis.

"Ah..i-iya mereka sepupuku," jawab Rei masih gelagapan. Rei nampak berpikir dan dia segera berjalan sambil bergumam…

"Ya sudah aku mau membangunkan Onew-appa dulu,"

"Hah? kalian sudah baikkan? Kemarin masih Onew-hyung," tanya Key. Rei hanya tersenyum, dan dia pun langsung berlari ngibrit ke kamar .

"Aneh," kata Key.

"Hmm…baiklah, gimana kalau kita perkenalkan diri kita dulu, lagi pula aku sudah capek di suruh berdiri," kata Ai. Key baru sadar dan dia mempersilahkkan Ai, Mora dan Hiru untuk duduk.

"Hm…aku Mora Hazuki, keturunan Jepang Korsel, aku kesini di undang oleh Hiru. Aku juga gak tahu bakal ketemu anggota Shinee. Apalagi…." Mora melirik pada Taemin.

"ada Taemin." katanya malu-malu.

'Aneh…tadi kayak sipanse sekarang kalem. Cewek yang aneh, sama anehnya dengan Rei' batin Jonghyun.

"Dan eh…..aku paling suka warna biru dan makanan ke sukaanku adalah yakiniku. Salam kenal ya," kata Mora panjang lebar. Key dan Jonghyun hanya tersenyum sedangkan Taemin hanya menatap aneh pada Mora.

"Ah…dan yang di sebelahmu siapa?" tanya Jonghyun. Mora melirik pada Ai.

"Ai Hazuki," kata Ai singkat padat dan jelas. Key dan Jonghyun hanya ber-oh ria.

'Langit dan bumi, mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang' batin mereka berdua.

"Oh…aku Key, Kim kibum," kata Key memperkenalkan diri. Mora hanya angguk-angguk saja, toh dia sudah kenal.

"Dan aku Jonghyun, kim jonghyun" kata Jonghyun. Tiba-tiba Mora berdiri dan lekas duduk di samping Taemin.

"Perkenalannya sudah selesai, nah sekarang giliranmu! Apa makanan kesukaanmu, warna favoritmu, tipe cewek idealmu, menurutmu aku cantik atau tidak, cocok tidak jadi pacarmu, atau kau mau kita langsung menikah, jika kau mau kita langsung punya anak juga boleh kok!" tanya Mora ngaur ngidul.

"Maklum dia agak gila," kata Ai. Semua orang kecuali Mora hanya manggut-manggut maklum.

"Ai, jangan gitu dong! Kakak kan jadi malu!" kata Mora sok imut.

"Sudah ku bilang sejak tadi! Sejak kapan kau punya malu kak?" kata Ai. Jonghyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jadi kau dan dia saudara? Kau adiknya?" tanya Jonghyun tak percaya pada Ai.

"Aku bahkan heran pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku punya kakak gila macam dia," jawab Ai. Mora nampaknya tak peduli lagi pada orang di sekitarnya. Dia masih sibuk menghujani pertanyaan konyol pada Taemin. Namun Mora terdiam saat Hiru membahas sesuatu yang sangat di benci oleh Mora.

"Bagaiman kencanmu dengan Minho?" tanya Hiru pada Taemin. Seketika saja muka Taemin memerah dan wajah Mora pucat pasi.

"Ng…bu-bukan kencan kok. Tapi cuman jalan-jalan biasa," kata Taemin malu-malu. Mora yang mendengarnya bertambah pucat pasi.

"Tak mau mengaku," ujar Jonghyun.

"Padahal sudah ada bukti," sambung Hiru.

"Sebenarnya kalian bicara apa sih?" tanya Mora. Namun pertanyaannya malah di abaikan.

"Bukti?" tanya Key heran. Hiru mengeluarkan Hp-nya dan menunjukkan foto Minho dan Taemin yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Mora melotot dan dia mengepalkan ke dua tangannya.

"APAAAAA!" teriak Mora kencang sambil berdiri. Onew dan Rei yang mendengar teriakkan Mora pun keluar dari kamar.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Onew. Onew yang tak tahu apa-apa memperoleh deathglare dari Mora yang bahkan tidak dia kenal.

"Okay, lanjutkan saja," kata Onew dan Rei sambil buru-buru menutup pintu. Ai menatap tajam pada Mora.

"Duduk!" perintah Ai. Mora membalas tatapan tajam Ai.

"Ku bilang duduk!" perintah Ai. Mora masih menatap tajam pada Ai, namun dia sedikit berkeringat.

"Du-duk!" perintah Ai menaikkan volume suaranya. Mora akhirnya menurut, dia duduk dan berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

'Kakak yang patuh,' pikir Jonghyun.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Mora.

BRAKK!

Bunyi pintu di buka dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Minho yang baru masuk ke apartemen. Semua orang menoleh pada Minho. Mata Mora melotot tajam dia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil berdiri.

"KAU!" teriak Mora. Dia merasakan ada yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan melirik kepada Ai.

"DASAR….!" Mora menggantungkan kalimatnya saat tatapan itu makin tajam. Dia melirik takut-takut pada Ai.

"DASAR ME—" kata-kata Mora terhenti saat tatapan itu makin tajam dan menusuk. Mora pun duduk seketika.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?" kali ini Minho yang berteriak. Mora menggeleng dan dia menggumam…

"Tidak…nggak jadi," kata Mora nggak nyambung. Minho memiringkan kepala.

'Dia kenapa?' batin Minho. Minho berjalan mendekati Taemin dan Mora meraih dan menggandeng tangan Taemin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Minho ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Mora cuek. Hiru tersenyum mencuigakan.

"Mora, kamu duduk di sampingku ya?|" kata Hiru lembut. Mora menggeleng.

"Tidak!" katanya tegas.

"Ayolah~" bujuk Hiru lagi. Mora pun menurut dan ketika Mora berdiri dari tempatnya, Minho langsung duduk dan mendempet pada Taemin. Mora menatap tajam pada Minho dan Minho menatap tajam pada Mora.

"Ehem…" Jonghyun berdehem. Mora dan Minho langsung mendeathglare Jonghyun. Jonghyun pun terdiam.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau seperti itu?" tanya Ai. Minho dan Mora segera mendeathglare Ai.

"Iya sampai kapan?" tanya Hiru. Minho dan Mora mendeathglare Ai dan Hiru. Hiru hanya terkikik dan Ai membalas mendeathglare. Mereka berdua pun terdiam dan saling membuang muka.

"Jadi, kalian sedang membahas apa?" tanya Minho.

"Kencan kalian," kata Hiru.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan kencan! Itu hanya jalan-jalan biasa," kata Taemin.

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Kami gak jadi jalan-jalan, soalnya aku sakit," kata Taemin yang bagaikan nyanyian bidadari di telingan Mora. Mora tersenyum kemenangan ke arah Minho. Minho nampak berpikir lalu dia tersenyum licik.

"Kami beristirahat lalu aku membelikan ice cream pada Taemin," kata Minho dan itu membuat wajah Taemin memerah. Mora pun menatap curiga pada Minho.

"Apa benar?" tanya Mora dengan suara mengintrogasi.

"I-iya," jawab Taemin gugup. Mora mengernyitkan dahi, dia yakin ada yang tak beres.

"Lalu?" Mora bertanya lagi. Mora berani bersumpah dia melihat serengingan setan di bibir Minho.

"Lalu Taemin menyisakan ice cream di sudut bibirnya, dan aku…" Minho sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan dia berbalik menghadap Taemin.

"Aku menghapusnya dengan cara seperti ini," kata Minho sambil menjilat sudut bibir Taemin. Wajah Taemin memerah dan Mora berdiri…

"APAA?" teriak Mora. Ai melihat senyum kemenangan di bibir Minho, lalu Ai tersenyum picik.

"Jadi kau gay?" kata Ai datar namun menusuk ke hati Minho. Mora yang mendengarnya tertawa keras-keras.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah…..

Ternyata kau gay? Hahahahahaha," tawa Mora terpingkal-pingkal. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti tertawa…

'Tunggu dulu, jadi dia menjilat sudut bibir Taemin?' batin Mora. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kananya di bibir.

"Jadi dia menjilat sudut bibir Taemin," gumam Mora bingung. Dia berdiam diri lalu dia berteriak histeris…

"TAEMIN!...

DASAR KAU TUAN MESUM! KAU APAKAN KEPERAWANAN BIBIR TAEMIN HAH?" teriak Mora berdiri dan menuding-nuding Minho.

"Apa katamu nona ngejreng?" kata Minho.

"Ngejreng?" tanya Mora heran. Minho memperhatikan pakaian Mora, Mora pun ikut melihati apa yang di maksud Minho.

"Oh…iya…hahahaha…" kata Mora sambil ketawa garing.

"Maaf deh, ini warna ke sukaanku," sambung Mora, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia berhenti menggaruk dan berpikir…

'Lho, ini bukan saatnya membahas soal pakaian!'. Mora kembali memasang ekspresi garangnya dan dia menatap tajam pada Minho.

"**Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?**" ucap Mora dengan penuh penekanan. Dia melihat kearah Taemin yang tersenyum, hatinya luluh tetapi saat dia melihat kearah Minho, kemarahannya bangkit dan dia menyeret Minho keluar apartemen. Dan di mulailah terdengar suara-suara aneh yang menyayat hati.

BAK!BUK!BRAK!JDARRRR! PRAKKKK!DUAR!

Dan terdengarlah teriakkan terakhir yang sangat memilukan hati…

"ADAWWWW….TOLONG!"

Orang-orang yang di dalam apartemen itu hanya tersenyum prihatin.

"Semoga kau tenang di sisinya, Minho," ujar Jonghyun prihatin. Hiru berbisik kepada Ai

"Tidak apa-apa kau biarkan dia mengamuk?" tanya Hiru.

"Tidak apa, tapi jangan harap aku akan meminjamkannya uang untuk ganti rugi wajah orang itu," jawab Ai ketus. Tiba-tiba Hiru berkata.

"Jadi tambah menarik ya?" tanyanya pada Ai.

"Ya, aku jadi terpikir tambang uang yang baru," ujar Ai santai.

"He?" gumam Hiru sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ai hanya tersenyum tanpa berminat menjawab.

**TBC**

Minta review dong…

Heheheh….maaf ceritanya rada gaje…

Tapi kami harap kalian suka okay?

Nah, ayo review rame-rame \^o^/


End file.
